Assassin: Trial
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Kidnapped by the people she trusted, Sonette the Hedgehog finds herself on a ship, heading to Lakemoon to face trial by Chandra, someone who has been like a mother to Sonette when she first joined the creed. What will happen to Sonette, why is she on trial and what will happen to her – T to be safe/Ninth story of the Assassin series
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog was sitting on the side of the ship with her wrists bounded and still wearing her silk nightgown. Betrayed by the people she trusted, the assassins. They took her. She knows where they are going, they are heading to Lakemoon. They have been sailing for at least three months. Sonette sighs as she place her hands on her belly. She's been sick and she finally knows why. She's pregnant. She can even see a bump starting. Sonette sighs as an assassin walks over with a metal cup.

"Here, you need to drink. It's water." he tells her.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers as she grabs the cup and he walks off. Sonette sighs as she drinks the water. Sonette sighs as she saw they made it to Lakemoon. They came to the docks and Sonette sighs as Fire the Hedgehog walks on. Fire walks over to Sonette who looks away. Fire drops down to one knee and place his hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"Sonette." Fire said and Sonette looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh baby girl." Fire said, pull her into a hug and Sonette breaks down in tears. "Shh, it's going to be okay, I'll work on something." Fire whispers and Sonette nods as she slowly clams down. Fire then pulls her up and Sonette sighs.

"Fire… I… I need to tell you something." Sonette whispers and Fire looks at her worried. "I'm pregnant." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs.

"Come on." Fire said and they start walking.

"Why am I here?" Sonette asks softly and Fire sighs.

"Chandra wants you to stand trial." Fire replies and Sonette sighs. She was in big trouble is Chandra wanted her to stand trial. Then Sandra Hedgehog runs over and gives Sonette a hug.

"I did everything I could to stop this, believe me." Sandra tells Sonette.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Sandra lets her go and sighs.

"Chandra is waiting." Sonette tells them. Sonette sighs as they started walking. She was scared. What was going to happen to her and her child? What if Chandra has them killed? Sonette felt tears in her eyes. They came to the large room and saw Chandra They head into a large palace. Sonette looks around as memories of her growing up here came back. They came to a large room round room and in the middle was the round table in the middle with Chandra behind it. She was alone. Sonette takes a deep breath as they walk over.

"Annabelle." Chandra said with disappointment in her voice. "You have been through a lot since you left when you were 16, maybe it was too soon to send you off." Chandra explains and Sonette sighs as she looks down. "Do you have anything to say?" Chandra asks and Sonette shakes her head, she really didn't. She didn't know what to say.

"Chandra, please, she carries a child." Fire pleads and Sonette looks up to see Chandra holding a dagger.

"A child, who is the father?" Chandra asks, sitting the dagger down.

"M-Miles Prower." Sonette replies. "My husband." Sonette adds softly and Chandra looks at her shock.

"You married." Chandra said with anger in her voice and Sonette's ears fold flat.

"Yes." Sonette whispers.

"Chandra, we have to think about this child." Sandra pleads. Chandra walks over to Sonette as Fire and Sandra walks back. Chandra then place her hand on Sonette's belly. Sonette whimpers in fear and Chandra sighs.

"Take her to a room, make sure there are at least two assassins at the door so she doesn't escape." Chandra tells Fire.

"Yes Chandra." Fire said, grabbing Sonette and the pair walks off. Sonette sighs, this only has brought her time. She's not going to leave this island alive. She rather be with Dean than here. "Sonette, I'm sorry." Fire said.

"I don't want to hear it Fire." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs. They came to a set of double doors and Sonette sighs. They walk in and Sonette look around the large room. It has a double bed, a chest at the foot of the bed, a large wardrobe and a dressing table with a mirror. Sonette walks to the windows to see they are bolted locked. Sonette didn't care.

"Sonette." Fire said walking over and Sonette sighs as she looks at him. "Can I get you anything?" Fire asks.

"No." Sonette replies.

"I'll do everything in my power to save you." Fire tells her.

"Forget me, I need my child taken to Tails once he or she is born. Promise me you will do that." Sonette pleads and Fire sighs, but nods.

"I promise, I'll talk to Chandra now." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs with relief as Fire walks out. She was alone. Sonette lays down, lying on her side facing the door, and sighs. She needs to rest. She then saw Chandra walks in with Fire. Chandra walks over and Sonette sighs.

"I also forgot to tell you, your true trial is tomorrow. We are just waiting for a ship to come in soon. You will have to stand in front of myself, Hanna, Mason, Elizabeth, Ajay and Zelda." Chandra explains and Sonette nods. "I know I may have been harsh to you earlier, but you know what Zelda is like. I had to know you wouldn't fight back." Chandra explains.

"I understand." Sonette whispers and Chandra sighs.

"Fire told me you request. I will personal make sure your child goes home, back to their father." Chandra tells her.

"Thank you, I don't care what happens to me, it's just my baby I need to protect. I made my mistakes, I knew I was going to be here one day. I can't let anything happen to my baby, I can't let them pay for my sins." Sonette explains.

"I understand, more than you think." Chandra tells her and Sonette closes her eyes. "Rest, Fire will be right outside. Sandra will get you your dinner and breakfast ready for you so you just have to stay relax for your child." Chandra explains.

"Yes Chandra." Sonette whispers and Chandra walks out. Fire walks over and tucks Sonette in. Sonette opens her eyes a bit and smiles as she closes them. Fire kiss Sonette the side of her head.

"If you need me, call." Fire tells her softly.

"I will." Sonette whispers and Fire walks out, leaving her to rest. Sonette snuggles into the pillow and tries to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs. She surprising got a lot of sleep yesterday. Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her belly. Today was the big day. Today she face the elders. The oldest in the creed. She was scared, but has a feeling on how it will end. Sonette looks at the door as it opens to see Sandra with a tray. Sonette sits up as Sandra walks over and smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as Sandra sits the tray down.

"You're welcome." Sandra said and Sonette starts eating. She was hungry and she was eating for two. Once she was done, Sandra grabs the tray and walks out. Sonette sighs. Then Hanna walks in and Sonette looks at her shock

"Hanna." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, how are you?" Hanna asks.

"I'm… I'm fine." Sonette replies and Hanna place her hand on Sonette's belly.

"I heard the news and I just had to see you." Hanna tells her.

"I… I didn't plan this to happen." Sonette whispers.

"None of us do." Hanna said. "Is that all you got to wear?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette replies.

"Stay here." Hanna said walking off. Sonette sat there confused. After a while Hanna, Fire and Sandra walks back.

"Come on baby girl, you need a bath before the trial." Fire tells her as he helps her up.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. She hasn't had a bath since she was taken. The head to the room and Sonette saw the bath was ready and hot. Hanna walks over and checks the bath.

"Good and once you are done, you will change into the dress we have hanged up." Hanna tells her and Sonette saw the white cotton dress.

"Yes Hanna." Sonette said Hanna walks out. Sonette sighs as she looks at Fire who walks out.

"Come on." Sandra said and Sonette nods as she takes the nightgown off and gets in the hot bath. Sonette sighs. After the bath she got dress into the dress. It has portrait collar and a hugs her torso with a slight flared bottom, going to her ankles. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sandra.

"Come on." Sandra said and they walk out. Sonette sighs. She saw Fire waiting and Fire takes Sonette's hand.

"Come on, the others are ready." Fire tells her and they head off. Sonette followed Fire with her ear folded flat, she was scared. They came to a large room, Sonette knew this room too well. Ahead was to set of stair case and standing above her was Chandra, Hanna, Mason, Elizabeth, Ajay and Zelda, all with natural looks. Mason is a wolf with dark grey fur with white and light grey strips and deep blue eyes. Elizabeth is a swallow with lavender feathers with white tips and yellow eyes. Ajay is a human with fair skin, black hair with grey patches and emerald green eyes. Zelda is a fox with fuchsia fur with white fur on her muzzle and forest green on her tail tip and indigo eyes.

"Annabelle Hedgehog, also known as Lady Sonette Hedgehog, you stand trial for betrayal." Chandra tells her and Sonette sighs, betrayal.

"How many of your brothers and sisters have died because of you?" Zelda asks.

"Too many." Sonette replies.

"Too many indeed." Ajay said and Sonette sighs.

"Let's start this from the beginning. Andros. When you first went home after 16 years of being lost to them. You went against orders. You went to your family. You risked it all just to go to the birthday ball." Chandra explains.

"We heard rumours that the Babylon were going to attack my family. I was told protecting them was the reason why I was sent there. As for them finding me out, my brother, Sonic, cornered me, I had no choice. I took advantage of them finding out I was alive, I got to Elizabeth. She opened up to me before a Babylon killed her." Sonette explains.

"And she was under my orders." Fire adds and Sonette looks at him. "You said she was in my care, I told her to go to her family because I saw the advantages as well, before she did." Fire explains and Chandra nods.

"After that you went to Delos." Hanna starts. "Lady Amelia Rose were on the Babylon's radar. You knew this. You went to the Rose's home and stayed there, protecting the young Rose and stoping Mephiles the Dark and Shadow the Hedgehog. It has been reported that assassins were grabbed, taken and killed. Their bodies were never found I believe." Hanna explains and Sonette sighs.

"I was able to find Bella, she got away but didn't make it." Sonette said.

"Yes, you were there for the young girl." Hanna said. "I heard you took that hard, but I also heard you worked with Lionel Rose to change a lot of their laws and trained Amelia Rose." Hanna adds.

"I have to say, you did a good thing in Delos, but you got careless, you dropped your guard and was captured by the Babylon. Taken to Weststar Island where Dean, the hedgehog that killed your mother and captured you, tortured you for four months." Mason explains.

"I learnt more about the Babylon, my mother and Mephiles." Sonette tells him.

"Please, tell us how your mother has anything to do with Mephiles." Mason said.

"They were lovers. My mother loved Mephiles and wanted to save him." Sonette explains.

"I see." Chandra said.

"How did you escape?" Hanna asks.

"Luck, Zeus, the person I shared the cell with, broke out while we were being moved. Zeus believed we were heading to Shadowwick. Zeus didn't make it, he was shot by Dean and I was saved by a passing ship, days after destroying the Babylon's ship." Sonette explains.

"Then you went home." Elizabeth adds and Sonette nods. "There you went back to your family and was announced to be alive. Not thinking about long term effects of that. There you also killed Mephiles the Dark and was kicked out the creed by Hanna, Charles and William, plus took a young assassin, sending her astray." Elizabeth explains.

"Lucy was with the creed for months and never trained. I did what I did to save her." Sonette tells her.

"Of course you kept fighting." Ajay adds. "Even though you were not an assassin, you kept going as Lady Sonette to save your city. And of course a wedding happen I believe. Sonic the Hedgehog and Amelia Rose I believe. Two families united by a wedding. Because of you, 56 assassins were killed in those months after you left the creed." Ajay explains.

"I know." Sonette said. "I think about it every day." Sonette tells him.

"She may have caused those death, but she did not mean for the Babylon to hit back as hard as they did. Plus she did save me, she got there just in time and took in the 20 young assassins after she left." Hanna explains.

"After that, you went to Blackrose." Zelda said. "Why were you sent there?" Zelda asks and Sonette sighs.

"I… I… I, um." Sonette said and sighs.

"I sent her there for a rouge assassin." Hanna tells them.

"She also changed Scourge the Hedgehog, changed more laws." Zelda asks.

"You say that like it is a bad thing." Sonette said. "I did what I had to do."

"Silent!" Ajay shouts and Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"You also slept with Scourge." Zelda adds and Sonette looks at her shock. She then looks at Fire who shakes his head and sighs. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Zelda asks.

"That doesn't concern you." Sonette tells Zelda who chuckles.

"Of course after that you went to Arkshire, where you still live. You saved so many assassins from Amadeus Prower. You changed his mind and you saved many lives, but you also married Miles Prower and now, carrying his child." Chandra explains and Sonette looks at her. "And you left the creed, turning your back to your family, to the people who took you in all those years ago and raised you." Chandra adds. Sonette sighs. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Chandra asks.

"No, I don't." Sonette replies as she looks down with tears in her eyes.

"We will talk about what your punishment will be and since we have to wait till your child is born, we have plenty of time. Until then Fire will be by your side no matter where you are or what time of the day. He will stay in your room as well." Chandra tells her and Sonette looks at Fire who nods. Sonette then sighs as she looks at Chandra. "Fire and I have already talked about this. It's for both you and your child." Chandra tells her.

"Yes Chandra." Sonette whispers.

"Sandra will be getting you more clothes as well." Hanna adds and Sonette nods.

"You may go." Mason tells them. Fire place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and the pair heads off. Sonette kept her head down. How do they know so much about what has happened? Sonette looks at Fire.

'Did Fire tell them?' Sonette asks herself and sighs. They walk into the room and Sonette walks to the bed and sits down. Fire sighs as he walks over to her.

"I know you are mad at me." Fire starts and Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

"I'm scared." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs as he gives Sonette a hug. Sonette buries her face into Fire.

"It's okay, I'm here." Fire whispers and Sonette closes her eyes. She needs Fire with her, like when she was little.

 _An 8 year old Sonette runs into Fire's room and jumps on Fire's bed. Fire moans as he looks at Sonette who was in tears._

" _Sonette, what's wrong?" Fire asks worried as he sits up and Sonette gives Fire a hug, breaking down in tears. Fire sighs as he wraps his arms around the scared hedgehog. "It's okay Sonette, I'm here." Fire assures her._

" _I don't want to be alone." Sonette cries._

" _Oh Sonette, you will never be alone. I promise." Fire tells her and Sonette lets him go, wiping her eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?" Fire asks._

" _Y-yeah." Sonette replies and Fire sighs. "When I had a nightmare home I stayed with Sonic." Sonette tells Fire._

" _Do you want to stay here?" Fire asks and Sonette nods as she climbs under the sheets. Fire moves over and lies down again. Sonette stares at him and sighs as she crawls over and lays in his arms. Fire looks at her shock, but smiles as closes his eyes. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. She felt safe._


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette and Fire were walking around the place that was once her home. Sonette sighs. She hasn't heard from Chandra, Hanna or the others. She was worried.

"What do you think they will do to me after my child if born?" Sonette asks Fire a little scared.

"I don't know baby girl, I really don't." Fire replies and Sonette sighs as Sandra walks over and they all stop.

"How did it go?" Sandra asks.

"I don't know, I'm going to say badly. The judge my every move I made." Sonette explains.

"I'm sorry, I should have been there." Sandra said and Sonette sighs.

"It would have been the same." Sonette tells her and Sandra sighs. "I just want to get back to Arkshire." Sonette admits softly so only Fire and Sandra heard her.

"I know baby girl." Fire said and Sonette sighs. Then Chandra walks.

"Sonette, walk with me." Chandra tells hr. Sonette nods and the pair walks off. "I told the others no matter what happens your child will not be harm and sent back to his or her father." Chandra tells her.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Chandra asks.

"Alright I guess, a little mad, upset, but what can I do. I should have seen this day coming. I guess I was hoping it wouldn't have come." Sonette replies.

"We have only had a few assassins that have been through this." Chandra admits and Sonette sighs. "You the ninth." Chandra adds.

"Lucky me." Sonette whispers. "What the worse that will happen to me? I need to know." Sonette asks and Chandra sighs.

"Death." Chandra replies. "Zelda has already brought it up." Chandra adds and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I knew I wouldn't see this child grow up. I didn't want my child to be brought up with a mother." Sonette admits and Chandra sighs.

"I will fight, Hanna and Ajay are with me as well. They say you deserve a second chance, that we are losing too many brothers and sisters as it is." Chandra explains.

"But I would have to come back." Sonette said.

"Yes, but your child will be safe. You can fight for her or his freedom." Chandra tells her and Sonette place her hands on her belly.

"I'll come back, if I don't get killed and get chance to go home once and a while." Sonette explains.

"You will and once you have the young one, you get at least seven months with them." Chandra explains.

"Seven months, I like that." Sonette admits as they stop. "I'll do it." Sonette tells her and Chandra smiles as she gives Sonette a hug. "I won't let you down again, I promise." Sonette tells her.

"I know." Chandra said as she lets Sonette go. "I better head back, take care." Chandra said walking off and Sonette smiles. Sonette is the first young assassin at the time to get close to Chandra. Chandra has helped Sonette through so much. She remembers when she first went for a walk with Chandra. When she first found out about Teagan's family.

 _An 8 year old Sonette is walking around, looking for Fire. She lost him and was a little scared. She then saw Chandra so she runs over to her._

" _Sonette, what's wrong?" Chandra asks._

" _I lost Fire." Sonette replies._

" _Come on, we'll find him together." Chandra said, putting her hand out and Sonette takes it. The pair starts walking. "How are you settling in?" Chandra asks._

" _Okay, Sandra and Teagan are nice to me." Sonette replies._

" _That's good, I was a little worried how Teagan would react with you here. Seems she took it well." Chandra said._

" _She's nice, I like her a lot." Sonette tells Chandra who smiles._

" _That's good, Teagan has been through a lot and could use some close friends." Chandra tells her._

" _Where are her family?" Sonette curious and Chandra sighs._

" _Gone, like with your mother. Killed by the Babylon." Chandra replies and Sonette sighs._

" _I see." Sonette whispers._

" _Sonette!" they heard Teagan shout. They stop and look back as Teagan runs over._

" _Teagan." Sonette whispers._

" _Where have you been? We have been looking for you everywhere." Teagan asks with anger in her voice. Sonette sighs as she lets Chandra's hand go, letting her arms drop and ears fold flat._

" _Looking for you." Sonette whispers. Teagan gives Sonette a hug and Sonette sighs._

" _I'm sorry, I have just been worried." Teagan tells her and Chandra smiles._

" _Come on, let's get you two to Fire." Chandra tells them. Teagan lets Sonette go and nods._

" _He's this way." Teagan said and they head off. Teagan kept a tight grip on Sonette's hand. Sonette smiles. They met up with a worried Fire and Sandra._

" _Sonette." Fire said with a sigh of relief. Sonette runs over as Fire drops down to one knee and gives him a hug._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose you." Sonette said as Chandra walks over._

" _It's okay, you're safe. That's all that matters to me." Fire tells her and Chandra smiles._

" _You should keep her a little closer Fire." Chandra tells him and Fire nods as he stands up with Sonette in his arms and Sandra and Teagan by his side. "Unlike Teagan and Sandra, she hasn't got the family history in the creed, she is the first. Others might not like that idea of her being here." Chandra explains._

" _Of course Chandra." Fire said with a nod. Chandra walks off and Fire looks at Sonette who looks at him._

" _I'm sorry." Sonette said and Fire sits her down by Teagan._

" _I know, try to stay close next time." Fire tells her._

" _I will, I promise." Sonette said and Fire smiles._

Sonette shakes her head back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sonette looks back to see Fire and Sandra.

"Are you okay?" Sandra asks worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Lost in my thoughts." Sonette adds.

"Come on." Fire sad and they start walking.

"I have a few things to do, take care." Sandra said and walks off.

"What did Chandra said?" Fire asks.

"I might have to re-join the creed. I am able to get seven months with my child and Tails, but have to go again." Sonette explains. "It's that or death." Sonette adds and Fire sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Fire said.

"Don't be, it's my fault I am here." Sonette tells him.

"I still wish I could have done more to protect you." Fire admits.

"I know, I ran off and I made my mistakes and now, I'm paying for them." Sonette explains and Fire wraps his arm around her. Sonette smiles. No matter what happens to her, Fire will be right by her.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 months later**

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and she place her hand on her belly. She's really starting to show. She should be around six months along now. She's scared. Sonette gets up and fixes her dress. Then Blaze the Cat and Sandra, who is carrying a tray, walks in and Sonette smiles.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Blaze asks as she walks over.

"Okay I guess." Sonette replies and Blaze place her hands on Sonette's belly.

"This is still amazing." Blaze admits.

"It is." Sonette whispers.

"Come on Blaze, she needs to eat." Sandra tells her. Blaze walks back and Sonette walks over to her breakfast. Sandra and Fire has been looking after her as well as Chandra, Hanna, Blaze and Silver has helped a bit. After breakfast, Sonette got dress into a clean dress and sighs. She walks out as Fire and Silver the Hedgehog walks over.

"Hey baby girl." Fire greets smiling and Sonette smiles. Fire has stayed by Sonette all hours of the day. He normally in the same room at night, but last night he couldn't. Fire place his hand on Sonette's belly. "And how is the little one?" Fire asks.

"She's fine." Sonette replies.

"Still thinking you are having a girl." Sandra said.

"I know I am." Sonette tells her.

"Come on, someone is here to see you." Fire said and the pair walks off. Sonette then saw Teagan Fox and Manic the Hedgehog waiting. Teagan runs over and looks at her shock as Manic walks over.

"Sonette." Manic said and Sonette gives him a hug.

"Manic." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Tails told us you were taken by the assassins?" Manic asks softly.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she lets Manic go. Manic then place his hand on Sonette's belly.

"A baby." Manic whispers.

"If I'm having a girl, I'm naming her Aleena, after mother." Sonette tells Manic who smiles. "I hope Tails wouldn't mind." Sonette adds.

"I'm sure he won't" Manic said.

"Does Tails know about you being pregnant?" Teagan asks.

"No, he doesn't." Sonette replies as Chandra walks over.

"Teagan, a word." Chandra tells her. Teagan nods as she follows Chandra.

"Who is that?" Manic asks.

"Chandra, one the elders of the creed." Sonette replies and Manic sighs.

"What's going on?" Manic asks.

"I'm in trouble Manic, after I have Aleena I have to face my punishment. I don't know what it is yet. I have gone through trial and now I have to wait." Sonette explains and Manic looks at her shock. "I might have to go back to the creed." Sonette whispers and Manic sighs.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." Manic said.

"It's okay." Sonette assures him. "I'm the one who ran off and got into trouble, I had it coming." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs. "I'm a big girl Manic, I can handle this. I'm just worried about Aleena." Sonette admits.

"I'll stay with Tails when you first leave if you have to go back as an assassin." Manic tells her.

"I get seven months with her and Tails, then I would have to leave." Sonette tells him as Teagan and Chandra walks back.

"Sir Manic, welcome." Chandra greets.

"Chandra, I know you are mad that Manic is here." Sonette starts but stops when Chandra puts her hand up.

"Keep him close and make sure Zelda doesn't find out or both you and your brother will be killed. Zelda and the others are still fighting over your punishment so they won't be around for a while." Chandra explains.

"Okay." Sonette said.

"Talking about that, I should head back and see if I can calm things down." Chandra said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"That can't be good." Fire said and Sonette place her hand son her belly.

"No, it can't be." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Chandra, Hanna and Mason are fighting for you." Sandra said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." Sonette whispers. "Can I speak to my brother alone?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Fire said.

"We won't be far." Teagan adds as they walk off. Manic sighs and Sonette looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Manic asks worry.

"The worse that could come out as my punishment is death. I need you to promise me you will look after Aleena." Sonette tells him and Manic looks at her shock.

"I promise." Manic whispers as he pulls Sonette into a hug.

"I'm scared Manic." Sonette cries.

"I know you are, but I'm here now. I'm going to do everything I can to help you." Manic tells her and Sonette closes her eyes. It felt good to have Manic here.

"Sorry to do this to you Manic." Sonette whispers.

"No, it's oaky." Manic assures her. Manic lets her go and Sonette smiles. "So Teagan said this is where you went after mother was killed." Manic starts.

"It was, this was my home for years." Sonette replies. "This is where I trained, met Teagan and Sandra of course and become… well became Annabelle." Sonette explains and Manic smiles.

"It's amazing here." Manic said.

"It has its moments." Sonette said as Teagan and Sandra walks over.

"Come on, we'll show Manic around." Sandra said and they started walking. Fire tagged behind to make sure nothing happens to them. Manic takes Sonette's hand and Sonette smiles. After walking around for a bit, Sonette stops and sighs as she place her hand on her belly. Fire walks next to her as the others stop.

"Sorry, I just need a moment." Sonette tells them. Manic, Sandra and Teagan walks back.

"Is everything okay?" Manic asks worry.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Sonette replies. "I'll be fine." Sonette tells them and Fire place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette looks at him. "I swear Fire, I will be fine." Sonette tells him.

"We should head to the dining hall, its lunch time anyway." Teagan tells them. They head off and Sonette sighs. Once at the dining hall, they got a table and Sonette sits down.

"You two stay here, we'll grab your lunches." Teagan tells Manic and Sonette then walks off with Fire and Sandra. Sonette sighs and Manic place his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm not use to this still." Sonette admits.

"It's okay." Manic assures her and Sonette smiles as she leans into him. Manic wraps his arm around Sonette.

"After lunch I'm going to lay down." Sonette tells him.

"Good idea." Manic said. After lunch Sonette took Manic to her room. Fire followed. Sonette walks to the bed and lay down. She was felt so tired. Manic walks over and tucks her in. Sonette chuckles.

"Thanks Manic." Sonette whispers.

"Will you two be okay alone?" Fire asks.

"We'll be fine." Manic replies and Fire nods as he walks out. Manic walks to the other side of the bed and takes his gear off, then lies down.

"Tired too." Sonette whispers as she rolls over to face him.

"A little, we'll take a nap together." Manic tells her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"I like that idea." Sonette whispers and Manic smiles as he remembers when one time when Sonette and him had sweets and she confused she took them for the first time.

 _An 8 year old Manic walks into the dining hall, looking for his sister. He walks to the table and looks under it to see Sonette eating some sweets. Sonette looks at him shock and sighs._

" _Here you are." Manic said crawling over and Sonette nods._

" _Want some?" Sonette asks and Manic smiles._

" _I do." Manic said. They finished the sweets up and Sonette giggles._

" _Now you can't tell on me." Sonette said._

" _I would never do that sis." Manic said and Sonette smiles._

" _Manic, Sonette, get out from there, now." they heard a voice said. They crawl out to see their parents, Jules the Hedgehog and Aleena the Hedgehog._

" _Mother, father." Sonette whispers._

" _Which one of you two took the sweets?" Aleena asks_

" _It wasn't us." Manic replies._

" _Then why were you hiding?" Jules asks._

" _We weren't, we were playing." Sonette replies and Jules sighs._

" _One of you two took them, if you don't tell us I'll have to punish you both." Jules tells them and Sonette looks at him shock._

" _It was me." Sonette whispers and Manic looks at her shock. "Don't punish Manic because of me." Sonette pleads and Aleena smiles as she looks at Jules._

" _Come on Sonette, you have to go to your room." Aleena tells her and the pair walks off. Manic sighs as he watch them leave._

" _I had some too." Manic admits._

" _I know you would have Manic." Jules said. "But Sonette can't keep stealing stuff." Jules tells him and Manic nods. Jules walks off and Manic sighs._

' _She told the truth for the first time.' Manic thought and heads off to find something to do._


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up to someone calling her name and sighs as she slowly opens her eyes to see Teagan. Teagan smiles and Sonette smiles as she sits up.

"Hey there sleepy head." Teagan said softly as she sits down next to Sonette. Sonette looks back to see Manic was gone. "Manic is with Fire, they are talking about… something. I don't know, I was told to check on you and get you up." Teagan explains and Sonette looks at Teagan.

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she place her hand on her belly.

"How's the little one?" Teagan asks as she place her hand on Sonette's belly.

"I think she's still asleep." Sonette replies and Teagan giggles.

"That's good." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sonette said.

"Come on." Teagan said standing up and helps Sonette up. Sonette moans and Teagan looks at her worried.

"I'm fine, sorry." Sonette said as Sandra walks in and over.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sandra ask Sonette who smiles.

"I'm good." Sonette replies.

"I'm worried about what your punishment will be." Teagan admits.

"Me too." Sandra adds and Sonette sighs.

"All I care about is my child's safety, as long as she is safe and gets to her father, I will be happy." Sonette tells them and Teagan sighs.

"I'll make sure of it." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Fire and Chandra said the same." Sonette whispers.

"It's almost dinner time." Sandra tells them and Sonette looks out the window to see it was dark.

"Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?" Sonette asks shock on how long she has slept for.

"You needed your rest." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs.

"Now I won't sleep tonight." Sonette whispers and Sandra sighs.

"We'll go for a walk around the courtyard. That will help. It always helped you." Sandra tells her and Sonette nods. It always did. The trio heads off and heads to the courtyard. They walked for a while, but stops when Zelda walks over.

"Well isn't it the trouble trio." Zelda said. Sandra stands in front of Sonette and Teagan place her arm in front of Sonette who sighs.

"Zelda." Sonette whispers.

"Walking around I see." Zelda said.

"Helps me with my cramps." Sonette tells her and Zelda chuckles. "What do you want?" Sonette asks.

"Respect will be a good place to start." Zelda replies.

"You'll get respect when you earn it. It is a two way street." Teagan tells her and Zelda smiles.

"I see." Zelda said. "Be grateful you are breathing Annabelle, because if I got my way, you would be dead." Zelda tells her. "And that child." Zelda adds and Sandra growls.

"Stay away from her!" Sandra shouts.

"Or what?" Zelda asks and Sandra draws her sword.

"Want to find out?" Sandra asks and Zelda walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks down. Sandra puts her sword away as she turns to face Sonette. "Don't listen to her, she won't ever get her way." Sandra tells her and Sonette looks up.

"She's right." Teagan adds as Fire and Manic runs over.

"What was that?" Fire asks worried.

"Zelda threaten Sonette and her child, I was not going to stand by her. I stood my ground, for Sonette." Sandra tells him and Fire nods.

"Good, she had no right to do that." Fire said.

"Are you okay sis?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine, wish I could slice Zelda's throat." Sonette replies.

"You have been wanting to do that for years." Fire said.

"And you wonder why." Sonette adds and Fire sighs.

"Come on, we better head to the dining hall." Fire tells them. Sonette sighs.

"We'll go ahead, you two talk." Teagan tells Fire who nods. Teagan, Sandra and Manic walks off. Sonette sighs as she cross her arms and looks away.

"What is it baby girl?" Fire asks.

"I have been thinking about everything, about what I have to do when Aleena is born. I don't think I could go back to be an assassin and a mother. I won't have time to see my child to grow. It hurts me to think about it." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"I know." Fire whispers.

"What do I do?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Fire replies. "Also you have to share your room with Manic." Fire tells her.

"I'm fine with that." Sonette said and Fire place his hands on Sonette's shoulders.

"We will work this out, I promise." Fire tells her.

"I know we will." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Fire said and the head off. They walk into the dining hall and sat down with the others. Their meals already there. Manic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine Manic, just needed a moment." Sonette replies. After dinner, Sonette and Manic head to bed. Sonette was passing the room and Manic watched confused.

"Why are you doing that?" Manic asks.

"Cramps, it helps me." Sonette replies.

"Are you in pain?" Manic asks worried.

"A little, nothing I can't handle though." Sonette assures him. Sonette sighs as she stops and Manic walks over. "I'm fine." Sonette whispers and Manic smiles.

"I'm making sure." Manic tells her as he place his hands on Sonette's belly. "This is still amazing, I'm going to be an uncle." Manic said.

"Yeah, I know you will look after her." Sonette whispers.

"I hope you have a girl." Manic said.

"If I do, I am naming her Aleena, Aleena Prower." Sonette tells him. They then felt the baby kick and chuckle.

"I think she loves her name as well." Manic said.

"Yeah, she does." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, it's late." Manic said and Sonette nods. Manic helps Sonette in bed and Sonette moans as she closes her eyes. Manic then kiss Sonette on the side of her head. Sonette smiles and Manic walks over to the other side of the bed and climbs into bed. Sonette looks back and Manic smiles.

"Manic, if things go south, can you promise me you look after Aleena." Sonette whispers.

"I promise." Manic whispers and Sonette smiles as she face forward and closes her eyes. Manic sighs as he closes, he's worried about her. He can't leave her here. He has to take her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later**

Sonette wakes up with sunlights in her eyes and sighs. She doesn't have long left till Aleena is born and her punishment will be told. She was scared. She tries to hide it but she knows Manic knows. Manic barely leaves her side. Sonette looks back to see Manic fast asleep. He's looked after, made sure she got enough to eat and drink and plenty of time to rest. Sonette would be lost without him, Teagan, Sandra and Fire. They have looked after her. Sonette moans as she sits up and place her hand on her belly.

'Morning Aleena.' Sonette thought as she gets up and walks to the window, opening it. She then smiles. It was going to be a clear day. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Manic awake and smiles. "Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Morning." Manic said. "Are you okay?" Manic asks worry.

"I'm fine Manic." Sonette replies and Manic smiles.

"That's good." Manic said. Then Teagan walks in and over.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Teagan tells them and they head off. They sat down for breakfast and Sonette place her hands on her belly. Sandra and Fire then walks over and joins them.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Sandra asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies and Fire place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette smiles. After breakfast they head off. Sonette knows within the next three days Aleena will be born so Chandra got everything ready. Sonette walks into her room and sighs as she walks to the wooden bassinet they have. Sonette place her hand on her belly.

"What is it?" Fire asks walking over.

"Nothing, guess it's finally sinking in I'm going to be a mother." Sonette replies as Chandra walks in. "Chandra." Sonette whispers.

"And you are going to be a great mother." Chandra tells her and Sonette sighs. "Could you give us a moment?" Chandra tells them others. Manic sighs as he walks out with Teagan, Fire and Sandra.

"How am I going to be a great mother if I am never going to be there for her or dead?" Sonette asks and Chandra sighs.

"Always seeing the negative." Chandra whispers.

"What else is there?" Sonette asks and Chandra walks over.

"You will not be killed so you can forget her never knowing you." Chandra tells her. "You will be able to keep her safe. Dean is still out there. The man that killed your mother. He could kill you or worse, Aleena." Chandra tells her and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. She was right. Dean was still out there, after her and she's just let him get away. After all the pain he has cause her, he needs to be found and killed. Sonette then gasps in pain as she opens her eyes and as her water broke. Chandra smiles as she runs off. Sonette sighs. The baby is coming. Then the others run in and Sonette shakes her head.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells them and moans in pain. "Ow." Sonette whispers.

"We still have time, we need to hurry." Teagan said and Sandra runs off. Manic walks to Sonette who starts passing.

"It's going to be okay sis." Manic assures her.

"I know, I know." Sonette whispers and sighs. "Still hurts like hell." Sonette gasps.

"I can tell." Manic said. Chandra walks over and takes Sonette's hand. Sonette looks at her worried.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Chandra tells her. Sandra runs back with a few more people and Sonette cries out in pain.

"We need to lay her down." Sandra said.

"Okay." Chandra said as she guides Sonette to the bed. Sonette lays down and grabs the sheets. It hurts. "Breath." Chandra tells Sonette who nods as she takes deep breaths.

"Boys you need to wait outside." Teagan tells them. Manic sighs and Fire nods, the pair then heads out and Teagan runs to Sonette's side. Sonette cries out in pain.

"The baby's coming." a hedgehog said and Sonette cries out in pain.

"Push." Sandra tells Sonette who lets out a loud cry. "Keep going!" Sandra tells her. Sonette then heard a baby cry and looks down to see a small cobalt blue two-tailed fox with white fur on her muzzle and tip of her tails. Sonette lies down, panting as she listen to the baby cry.

"A girl, she's a girl. You were right." a voice said. Sonette looks next to her to see Sandra handing the baby to Sonette.

"Aleena." Sonette whispers as Teagan runs over. "Aleena Prower." Sonette then whispers as Aleena stopped crying. Manic then runs over and Sonette smiles.

"She's beautiful." Manic whispers. Sonette looks down and in Aleena's sky blue eyes.

"She is, she's prefect." Sonette said.

"I'll tell the others the great news." Chandra said walking off. Fire walks over and Sonette smiles.

"I told you all I was having a girl." Sonette said and Fire chuckles.

"You did baby girl." Fire said and Sonette sighs. Then Chandra walks back with Hanna, Mason, Elizabeth, Ajay and Zelda.

"Leave us." Zelda tells the others. Manic sighs and Sonette nods. They then walk out and Sonette sighs as she pulls Aleena closer.

"Do not worry Sonette, Aleena will not be taken from you." Elizabeth tells Sonette who sighs with relief. She knew they wouldn't, but it is nice to hear they won't.

"Now, around midday you will be heading back to Arkshire where you will spend the next 12 months, but that also includes the travel so really you only get nine months in Arkshire." Hanna tells her.

"After that, you will go to Dracbarrow where I will wait for you, Teagan, Sandra and Fire." Mason tells her and Sonette nods.

"Be grateful you get what time you do at Arkshire." Zelda tells her.

"As we speak the others are getting their things ready." Hanna adds.

"This is your punishment." Chandra tells her and Sonette nods. They then walk out and Sonette sighs as Manic runs in.

"What happened?" Manic asks and Sonette sighs.

"I get 12 months, then I have to go again. I get nine months in Arkshire at least." Sonette explains.

"Sonette." Manic whispers.

"It get that time with them, that's all that matters." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs. "Manic Dean is still out there. The man that killed my mother, killed Zeus and tortured me for over four months. He will come for me, he could kill me or worse, Aleena. I can't let him win." Sonette explains and Manic looks at her worry.

"Okay, come on." Manic said helping her up and Sonette moans.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as the others came back. "Take Aleena, I don't want to risk walking with her in my arm." Sonette tells Manic as she hands Aleena over and Manic smiles.

"She's so small." Manic whispers and Sonette smiles. Fire walks around and packs a small bag for Sonette.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we have to go." Teagan tells her and they slowly heads off. They made it to the docks and got onto a ship. Sonette stood to the side with Aleena in her arms and Teagan and Sandra on either side.

"How long?" Teagan asks.

"Around 12 months, that includes the travel there. I only get nine months in Arkshire then we have to go. You two and Fire have to come with me." Sonette explains.

"We weren't going to leave you." Sandra tells her as Fire and Manic walks over. They started moving and Sonette sighs.

"I hope Tails won't be mad." Sonette whispers.

"He won't. He is worried though." Manic tells Sonette who sighs. She walks off to be alone with Aleena. She was scared on what will happen. She's never going to be around, what if Aleena turns to hate her? Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

"Talk to me." Fire said as Manic walks over. Sonette didn't see him.

"What if Aleena turns out to hate me, I'm never going to be here for her. I'm going to travel a lot." Sonette explains.

"She won't." Manic tells her and Sonette looks at him. "I will make sure of it." Manic tells her and Sonette smiles as Manic gives her a hug. "I promise sis." Manic whispers.

"That's all I need to hear." Sonette whispers. Fire place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette smiles. Everything was going to be okay, she knows it. No matter what happens, her family will always be by her, no matter what happens and what she chooses.

* * *

 **And Sonette heads home to be with her husband for nine months before she goes out and hunt for Dean… so that's it for this small story, stay tuned for the tenth story for this series… wow, tenth, I didn't think I would pass the fourth one… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
